


I Just

by day6isworthit



Series: Trust & Listen [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day6isworthit/pseuds/day6isworthit
Summary: The story of how Wonpil realized they were meant to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**_South Korea’s Olympic swimmer Yoon Hana withdraws from Tokyo Olympics 2020_ **

**_Yoon Hana, involved in an accident, will not compete at this year’s Tokyo Olympics_ **

**_National Swimmer Yoon Hana, injured, decides to withdraw from 2020 Olympics_**

I run my hands over the news clippings posted inside my locker. I placed them there as a sheer reminder why I’m still doing this, why I’m still trying to get back up. It’s been exactly a year since that accident; physically I’ve actually recovered from it, not fully, but almost. But mentally and emotionally, I still have the scars it left me. 

I’m a swimmer, I was supposed to compete at the 2020 Olympics but I was forced to withdraw because of my injury. I don’t really talk about it much anymore, not to my parents, my friends, not even to my coach. It’s been an unspoken rule when I'm around not to delve into that topic. 

You see it wasn't really an accident, nothing like that. I mean sometimes I wish I was in a legit car accident or something; but the incident was too petty and stupid, my team and family decided not to tell anyone as it will just cause more uproar. 

I have this team mate, Ayeon, we were in a heated argument last year so she pushed me and I slipped. Long story short, I injured my shoulder. I kept it in for the longest time, thinking that my shoulder was fine; training on it relentlessly. One day, I couldn't bear the pain anymore I had to go to the hospital. 

I was examined and tested a bunch of times only to find out that I had a partial tear in my rotator cuff; making it hard for me to use my shoulders. Bottomline is, I had to withdraw from the Olympics to undergo therapy for a year. Yes, it was _that_ serious.

Later I found out that Ayeon pushed me on purpose just so I wouldn't be able to compete. She was too insecure about herself that she felt like she needed to get rid of me. Stupid her, we weren't even competing in the same event. Our coach was training her for the 100meter freestyle, while I was training for the 200meter butterfly event. 

And if you're wondering...yes she ended up competing last year. Since no one from outside the team knew about the incident, she wasn't reprimanded at all and the issue died down on its own. But poor her she didn't even win bronze. That bitch. 

And now, she quit the national team and moved back to Jeju, her hometown, after she got back from the Olympics. She was hated and bullied a lot by the other swimmers that she couldn't take it anymore. 

"Hana, let's go time for your therapy." 

"I'll be right out, Coach."

I slammed the door to my locker shut, and got my bag from the bench. I just went through three hours of training, and now on to my therapy. Yaay, fun. _Not_. 

"Do you want me to drive you to your session?" Coach Joy said as she saw me approaching. 

"No, it's fine. I can walk there, I want to get some fresh air anyway. I'll see you tomorrow." 

I waited til Coach left in her car before I went on my way. The clinic was only a 15 minute walk from my club where we hold our trainings and practices off season. It's home to me since I was three. Swimming had always been a big part of my life, I don't remember a time when I wasn't in the water. So imagine the pain I had to go through being away from it for almost a year.

I reached the clinic, barely making it on time. One of the receptionist told me to go straight inside and wait. The only thing I look forward to when I go to my sessions is my therapist. She's actually one of my childhood friends. 

"Hana, you're here early." Jamie said as she closed the door behind her. 

"Training finished early, Coach Joy had a date." 

"Ooh, nice. Good for her, it's time her old ass finally gets some." She said waggling her eyebrows at me. 

"Eew no, don't make me imagine it. She's still my coach!" I said making a face at her. 

"How's your shoulder? Did you do the home exercises I taught you last week?" Jamie said laughing, changing the topic. 

"Feeling good, I think I'm healed already." 

"Let's see, maybe we can reduce your sessions to thrice a week." 

"Aww, I'll miss you." 

"Hush, we're still gonna see each other anyway. Hey, are you going to Yoona's party tonight?" She said holding onto my arm, helping me do the exercises. 

"There's a party?" I asked turning towards her. 

"Yeah, Yoona's going to migrate to Canada so Sejoo's throwing her a farewell party." 

"We're invited?"

"Yup, Sejoo called me two days ago and told me to make sure you come this time." She said walking towards her table, writing down something on my record. 

"Not my fault I was injured last year."

"I know, Hana, I know."

We worked silently for the next minutes, with her mostly instructing me to do this and that. 

***

"Hurry up Hana!" Jamie said dragging me behind her, as we made our way inside the restaurant.

The party's being held in a restaurant owned by one of our friends in Sinchon. The moment we stepped inside, we were - _well actually just me_ , attacked by hugs and kisses from our friends. They haven't seen me in months. 

"How've you been Hana?" A friend asked, I recognize her but I can't seem to remember her name. I'm bad at this seeing as I'm not really a fan of big social events. I rarely go, and when I do go it's usually in a smaller setting than this one. I don't know half of the people in this party. 

"Doing good, I'm okay now."

"So you'll be competing next Olympics then?" She said. 

"Hopefully." I said half smiling, not really interested in the conversation anymore. Our other friends joined in in the conversation, already changing the topic. 

I saw Jamie doing shots in the other side of the room, downing soju bombs after soju bombs; our friends cheering her on. I laughed when she spilled a glass on herself, staining her white shirt. That'll be a pain in the ass to remove, ooof.

The party is in full swing when suddenly a very familiar face opened the door, half the room turning their heads. 

_Kim Wonpil._

I haven't seen him since he graduated from our high school. He was two years older than me, and I used to have a huge crush on him. He was the quiet and shy kid you wanna befriend but couldn't because he looks too intimidating. 

I remember my friends, Jamie included, used to tease me whenever we crossed paths with Wonpil. They'd push me towards him, making me stumble in front of him. He'd take one look at me and turn the other way. I was a nobody to him. 

And now he's here. _Oh. My. God._

"Wonpil hyung!" I heard someone scream, as soon as he closed the door. He smiled and walked over to where Jamie and the others are. 

I watched as he greeted his friends, laughing over jokes and stories. God, I missed seeing him smile - the way his eyes disappear almost completely and his laugh lines evident. I only ever saw him laugh like that with his friends, and I've yet to see it up close. 

"Hana!" Jamie screamed all the way across the room, motioning for me to come over. 

Alcohol and Jamie was never a good combination from the very beginning. But add to that the fact that she knows I still like Wonpil? Good luck Hana, things are about to go down. 

I walked over, regretting every step that I took; and the closer I got to where they were...the more nervous I got. 

"Oh yeah, hyung, you remember Hana right? Yoon Hana, the swimmer? She's two years younger than you." Sejoo said, an arm around Wonpil's shoulder. 

"Yes, I remember..." he said pausing, before turning to look at me. "Hello!" 

"Hi, Yoon Hana...but you can just call me Hana." I said extending a hand out to him, bowing timidly in the process. 

"Nice to see you Hana. How's your shoulder?" He asked. 

Holy guacamole he knows about my injury! Okay, who am I kidding; the whole country knows, but still! Kim Wonpil knows. _The_ Kim Wonpil knows about my shoulder injury. 

"All healed now, slowly getting back in shape."

"I'm a big fan you know, and I was disappointed you decided to withdraw last year. But I guess your health is more important." He said smiling at me. And did I hear that right? He said he's a fan right? I'm not being delusional? 

"Oh wow, please, if anything... I should be the one saying that I'm your fan. I mean, wow DAY6 huh? You guys are big now." I said turning the spotlight on him. Enough of me. 

"Please, we're not that big." Now he's blushing. Cute. 

"I've been to one of your shows before, you guys are pretty big. I love your songs, especially Chocolate." 

"Thank you Hana, that means a lot."

The rest of the night went by in a blur. But it was mostly me looking out after Jamie; and basically trying to compose myself and not space out since Wonpil sat beside me the entire time. To say that I was internally losing my shit is the understatement of the century. And when he asked for my number before he left? I lost it. I felt my cheeks burning with heat, as we exchanged our phones for our numbers. 

And that ladies and gentlemen, was how our love story began.


	2. Chapter 2

After Wonpil left the party, I dragged Jamie home as well. She was hammered, to say the least - too drunk she even skipped work the next day. 

As for me though, I drove home that night feeling happy about seeing Wonpil again after years, but I've come to a realization that he and I will remain nothing to each other. I'm a mere fan of his who happens to be a schoolmate, and vice versa. 

So maybe I was exaggerating a lil bit when I said that's how Wonpil and I's love story began. Because nothing started, and I doubt nothing will ever happen between us. I mean it's only been, what, three days since then; but I firmly believe he just asked for my number for formality. It's very unlikely that he'd actually call me; not today, not tomorrow, not in a million years. 

"What the hell are you doing there?" Jamie said, sneaking up behind me. 

"Seriously, you have to stop doing that to me. Don't creep up on people's backs, it's not nice." I said slapping her arm. 

"Oh please, you're just too engrossed in your thoughts. What are you thinking of anyway?" She said, sitting down beside me, dipping her legs in the water. 

"Nothing." 

"It's not nothing, Hana. You're thinking about Wonpil aren't you?" 

"What? No, I'm not. Pfft, Wonpil who?"

"Wonpil who, my ass. Seriously Hana, just text him. Or call him, I don't care." She said rolling her eyes at me. 

"Well I do! We're not exactly friends for me to call him. Besides what am I supposed to say to him? Hi, I'm Hana remember me? I used to have a huge crush on you and now that I have your number, please date me, I'm single."

"Okay, I was thinking maybe along the lines of let's have coffee sometime but that works too." Jamie said laughing. 

"You're not helping."

"He gave you his number for a reason though, just try giving it a chance. Text him!"

"I'll think about it. Anyway, I need to do laps; can you time me?" 

"Yeah sure, I'd love to." 

For the next two hours or so, I did laps. Slowly easing back to my routine. Since the accident I haven't been able to swim butterfly as it takes more pressure on my shoulders. And to be honest I'm actually scared I'll tear something again if I try to swim on it. So now I'm stuck doing freestyles, and improving my time records. 

Before the accident my record time was 1 minute and 59 seconds. And I'll be damned if I went back into the game without at least improving that record. 

"That was a good lap, Hana! Doing good!" Coach said as I got out of the water, removing my goggles.

"Barely, I'm still at three minutes. That's not a record time of a national athlete." I said downing the bottle of water Jamie gave me, as she helped me massage my shoulders. Sometimes I feel a bit of pain on it, I'm not even sure if it's just psychological or there really is still pain. 

"Baby steps, dear. Don't push yourself too much, you can't afford another injury."

"I know Coach, I won't. I'll have to train harder for the next few months though. Asian Games is next year, that's the goal if I want to make it to Paris 2024."

"Good to know you haven't lost sight of our goal, Hana."

"I never did, Coach. I could've gotten that gold if I went to Tokyo, you and both know that." I sighed. 

"Let's not dwell on the past, it already happened. I'm sure you'll do great next year, and the next Olympics. Now go home and rest, or go out see a movie or something." She said patting my arms. 

"Oh don't worry Coach Joy, I'll make sure our Hana lands a date soon." Jamie said turning towards her, earning a laugh from Coach before she retreated back to the lockers.

***  
_**Hi Hana, it's Wonpil, we met at Yoona's party last weekend.**_

I read the text again and again and again, but I still can't believe my eyes. I must be dreaming, right? There's no way that Wonpil actually sent me a text.

"Jamie!" I said shouting from the living room. She and I share a two-bedroom apartment three bus stops away from her clinic. 

"I'm in the shower!" She shouted back, the sound of the water almost muting her voice. 

"Help, Wonpil texted me!" 

"What?" She said finally emerging from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body and another on her head. 

"Wonpil! He sent me a text!" I said, handing her my phone. Obviously still panicking. 

"Oh my God, reply back!" She said handing me back the phone.

"What do I say though?" 

"Just say hi, that's always a good start." 

"Alright alright, wait gimme a minute."

"You don't have a minute, dumbass, every second counts. Just reply already!" 

"Fine...there I sent it. Happy now?"

"Very" She said smirking at me. 

Okay so maybe I spoke too soon when I said that nothing's ever gonna happen. Maybe this time my long time unrequited love for Wonpil will be reciprocated. 

***Wonpil's POV***  
"She replied!" I screamed as I stood up and ran over to Dowoon who was sitting on the table eating some kimbap. 

"Who replied?" Jae hyung asked as he got out of his room. 

"Hana." Dowoon said with a mouthful. 

"Ooooh, you finally had the guts to text her huh? Good job buddy." He said sitting down beside Dowoon, grabbing a piece of Dowoon's kimbap. 

"It's only been three days, hyung, I didn't want to look like I was too eager to see her again." I said sitting down across from them. 

"I don't think a national athlete like Hana, would actually have the time to dwell on whether or not you're actually going to text her. So I'm betting she doesn't really care." Jae hyung said. 

"Rude." I said rolling my eyes at him. "Anyway, so what do I say?" 

"Call her! At least you know it's a working number." Dowoon suggested. 

"Yes that's a good idea, just call her. And win her over with your cute laugh and shy voice." 

"You openly said I'm cute, I'm flattered Jae." I said smirking at him, catching him off guard with my comment. 

"I said your laugh is cute, not you." He said defending himself. 

"Shame on you Jae, how dare you call me cute, what would Riley think of that?" I said teasing him. 

"Oh will you shut up and just call Hana."

You see, ever since that party last Saturday, I couldn't shut up about Hana. I mean it's the first time I've seen her in years. I only ever saw her up close whenever we pass each other in the hallways, but that was way way back. And my God, she grew up to be more beautiful than I can remember. And trust me, a face like hers? You don't forget. 

_"Hello?"_ Oh my God, she picked up. 

_"Hi Hana, it's Wonpil. How are you?"_

_"I'm good, thanks for asking. Why'd you call?"_

_"Well, I was wondering...maybe you want...are you fr...do you have time to go have coffee sometime? Or dinner? Or maybe a movie? I'm good with anything."_ Smooth. That was really smooth Wonpil, wow. Not.

_"Oh, um..."_

_"It's okay if you can't though, I mean I'm sure you're busy. So uh, never mind I asked. Anyway goodb..."_

_"No wait, um, I'm free this weekend."_

_"You are?"_ I said squealing excitedly, my voice going an octave higher. Jae hyung hit my arm warning me of my voice. 

_"That's great, can I pick you up 7-ish then?"_ I said clearing my throat, speaking in my normal tone again. 

_"Alright, I'll text you the address. See you."_ She said and hung up the phone. 

"Seven-ish? You really said ish? The heck was that?" Jae hyung said looking at me with a smirk. 

"I panicked!" 

"Clearly. Where are you taking her though?" 

"I've no idea. Suggestions?" I said looking at them with pleading eyes. 

"Take her bowling!" Dowoon said nonchalantly. 

"She's probably tired from training, I don't wanna do anything that involves being physical with her." 

"Ooof, so you won't be getting some huh." Jae said. 

"What? Oh my God no, that's not what I meant! I..." 

"Oh so you do want to." 

"Yes, go get your girl hyung!" Dowoon said cheering, Jae a laughing mess beside him. 

"You're both useless!" 

I retreated back into my room, leaving my two useless friends in the kitchen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Third installment for this series, woohooo!! 
> 
> This story is set in the year 2021 & 2024


End file.
